


Tennis and Her Mist

by iiimeyshun



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis, cross - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2018-12-05 09:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11575209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiimeyshun/pseuds/iiimeyshun
Summary: She was supposed to be fighting together with her family but now she find herself standing in the midst of guys who know nothing but play tennis. Now what will Chrome Dokuro do being a shy herself? How will she fit herself in the world she never used to? KHRXPOT crossover





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao minnatachi! I'm new here. I just want to share this FF. It was a Katekyo Hitman Reborn x Prince of Tennis crossover featuring our ever kawaii Chrome Dokuro! Hoho Though I don't even know why I choose to write this. -_- I just happen to watched New Prince of Tennis and read a Chrome crossover fanfic at the same day and suddenly I thought what if Chrome was in the POT series? What will happen? xD That's how this fanfic was born. But sorry to tell you in advance that I don't know if I can keep this story up. It will depend upon my inspiration and ideas IF EVER I HAVE. Honestly speaking I still have doubts in making this story for I still don't have any plot but still posted it anyway. I just want it. *insert teary eyes*
> 
> WARNING! This story is not beta-ed, had many grammatical errors, wrong spelling perhaps, OOCness, confusing POV, setting, narration etc.
> 
> Read and Review your thoughts kudasai
> 
>  
> 
> Well then…
> 
> I don't own and will never own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and Prince of Tennis.

Chapter I

As her eye fluttered open, what welcomed her was shocking. Definitely shocking. If she remembered it right, she, together with her Vongola family, they were fighting the Estraneo family when someone attacked them from the back. She was about to use her Nebula curtain to protect them but the fight weakened her so she used her body to protect them instead. She knew the attack hit her. And she knew she was supposed to be dead now right? She was supposed to be either in heaven or hell now. But this place was nothing like heaven or hell. And to her utter surprise and bewilderment, she found herself on what it seems looks like a school. A school tennis court specifically. What the hell she was doing here? To top it all she was in the center of the court and the people who were once practicing froze on their place as they stare at her quizzically. Some unconsciously let go of their rackets. Others have their eyes popped but mostly have their jaw dropped. The scene was ridiculous yet she can't find herself laughing. Of course how would she laugh if she didn't even know where is she now. She was going to freak out when a loud voice boom in the entire area making her yelp. Chrome turn around and saw a woman on her 30 or 40 perhaps with her arms crossed on her chest looking strict and she squirmed.

Coach Ryuzaki didn't expect to find her team like this. She just left them for an hour and they were already slacking off?! They are supposed to be practicing but what in the world was they are doing now? None of them was moving like they became stone or something.

"What are you all doing? Get back to work!" She shouted but the team didn't even react nor flinch. And her vein twitched.

"What happened to them?" She asked to the infamous stoic captain Tezuka who was trailing from behind.

Tezuka was confused on what does Coach Ryuzaki meant so he decided to look at his teammates only to find out the same scene Coach Ryuzaki saw. "Why are you slacking?!" He shouted. "All of you 100 laps a-".

Coach Ryuzaki on other side was then curious on why Tezuka stopped. She looked at him and saw he was shocked at something. She followed where he was looking and like the others, she too was dumbfounded. And why is that? Of course who wouldn't be if you saw the same thing they saw. At the center of the tennis court was a young woman who was in her 13 years with an eyepatch and was holding a trident (and why in the world she was holding a dangerous thing?!). She was wearing a weird uniform that she had never seen before and what's really shocking was the said girl has injuries.

As minutes passed, the longer they stared at her, the more Chrome want to panic. She really was not used to this much attention so this kind of situation is too much to handle. Why are they looking at her? She was deliberately thinking on what to do but the attention she was receiving was too much to bear and with that, Chrome fainted.

So that's it. It was really short wasn't it? Sorry for that. xD And yes yes Chrome was in Seishun Gakuen coz I love Seigaku. Now I wonder what will happen next. ._.?

Read 'n Review pls.

I'll be happy for that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Konnichiwa minnatachi! BTW I'm so sorry for the late update. I lost the notebook where I wrote the draft for this chappie. Luckily I found it so tada! I hereby present the chapter 2. Nyahahaha xD
> 
> I'm so so so flattered to know that I got followers and favorites for this story even though it was not that great. I thank you all with love.. Keep reading guys!
> 
> And to those 2 who reviewed.. Yes it was really Chrome who will be the female protagonist of this story. After all I love the cute timid Chrome and I love crossovers! v Teehee..
> 
> Reminder: Sorry for any mistakes. This story was not thoroughly edited as well as beta-ed. Lot of OOCness, confusing narration, POV and setting might be present here.
> 
> "I love Chrome Dokuro" - means talking
> 
> 'I love Chrome Dokuro' - means thinking
> 
> Prince of Tennis and Katekyo Hitman Reborn was not mine.
> 
> Read and Review.

Chapter II

 

In Italy..

 

Smokes started to reside and to Tsuna's utter shock, he was still alive. Yes. He was still alive even after that attack. He looked around and found his guardians tired and injured just like him. The fight really wore them off.

"Heh you're still alive Vongola?" the boss of Estreneo spoke which brought Tsuna back to reality that the war wasn't ended yet. "Well, you all are supposed to be dead now if only one of your guardian didn't meddle." He continued as he tsked.

"Guardian?" Tsuna muttered confusingly eyebrows furrowing.

"You bastard! What do you mean?" Gokudera blurted out.

"Oh? You didn't know? Or perhaps you haven't noticed?" The Estreneo boss mockingly said as he looked at Tsuna with smugness playing on his eyes.

Tsuna felt anxious. Someone from his guardian sacrifice his self to protect them? How? How he didn't notice it? He then look at his guardians one by one only to stop when he had not spotted the familiar shy indigo eye of one of his mist guardian. And panic and fear rose to his system. "Chrome" He softly muttered as he realized what the Estreneo boss was saying.

"Oya? So you already noticed Vongola Decimo?"

"What's the problem Tsuna?/Is there any wrong Jyuudaime?/Are you okay to the extreme?" Yamamoto, Gokudera and Ryohei asked as they noticed the change in Tsuna's demeanor.

"C-Chrome… Chrome is" Tsuna stammered.

As soon as Mukuro heard Chrome's name, he whipped his head searching frantically for his vessel only to find nothing. "Nagi! Where are you Nagi?!" Mukuro shouted still searching for his other half. Fear and worry was written on his handsome features that was blemished by wound and exhaustion from the fight.

"Herbivore… What does this mean?" Kyoya growled not liking the situation.

"Hahaha! Yes yes.. It was your beloved female mist guardian who protected you all. She noticed our ambush attack and decided to deflect it. What a perceptive woman. Should I give her a credit for her heroic deed?" The Estreneo boss said to them as he laugh wickedly.

Tsuna's face wringed with fear. 'Please no. Please it's not what I'm thinking about.' Tsuna thought saying to himself that his intuition was wrong when unfortunately for him, is the most impossible thing to happen and it was proven by the statement the boss of Estreneo said.

"She protected you by shielding herself from the attack."

"Chrome… No"

 

Meanwhile somewhere in Japan…

 

"I wonder what happened to her and where did she come from.. Do you think she was abused?" Kikumaru voice out his thought which is the very same thought that plagued everyone in the team while looking at the door of the girl's room. After the girl fainted, they rushed her to the hospital. Now, the Seigaku regulars are talking to themselves as they wait for Coach Ryuuzaki and Tezuka who was talking with the doctor.

"But there's a possibility. It's either that girl was gone into an accident or… she was really abused by someone." Inui said as he counted the possible reasons.

"Abused? We don't know. Hopefully she's not though her wounds were quite suspicious." Fuji answered as he remembered the situation of the girl as they saw her earlier. And his brows furrowed. Those wounds although he didn't see it clearly he knows it was nasty and some where even deep.

"To do that thing to a girl, how cruel. Such person should be punished." Momoshiro said angrily as he crack his knuckles. If ever he will know who did that to her he will punch that person hard. Heck as if a punch is enough for what he did.

Kaido, though never get along with Momoshiro well, did not go against on what he had said. Person who hurt other should be punished. Hurting a girl is unforgivable. And with that thought, he released his trademark hiss.

"Blabbering can't do anything Momo-senpai." Ryoma suddenly spoke looking bored which earned a 'What did you say look' from Momoshiro. And before the lad could retort, Oishi beat him up.

"Maa maa.. Don't cause trouble now ne? Let's just wait for the result of her check up. And let's just hope she's alright." Oishi softly said with concern filled his eyes. For a young girl to experience those thing.. He really felt sorry for the girl.

On the other side, Coach Ryuuzaki together with Tezuka was talking with the doctor asking about the condition of the girl.

"It was a good thing that you brought her to the hospital hurriedly. If not, her wounds will start to bleed that will soon be the cause extensive blood loss. But I just want to know, how did she receive such wounds and injuries?" The doctor asked.

"We also like to know that. We just happened to see her in the court in that situation." Coach Ryuuzaki answered. "We really don't know what in the world happen to her."

"For now, she will be under our responsibility until she fully healed. Thank you for the hardwork. If you may excuse me." Tezuka bowed to the doctor and leave. The stoic captain proceeded to where his fellow teammates who were miraculously behaved and were patiently waiting. Seeing him approaching, Fuji called and asked him.

"What did the doctor say?"

"Her condition was fine now though the doctor find out that mostly of her wounds are cuts and burns. But he reassured that there will no more complications." Tezuka answered.

"That's good to hear." Oishi gave a sigh of relief and gave his usual smile. "The girl is now out of danger."

"So what are we waiting for? Let's go check her." Kikumaru butt in as he started walking towards the girl's room and the rest followed.

As they enter the room, the girl was currently sleeping peacefully. Her indigo hair was already out of its odd style and now was softly spread on her pillows. Her chest was rising and falling rhythmically as she breathes. And their eyes soften.

"What a beautiful girl." Oishi suddenly commented which earned a look from his teammates which made him blush. "W-well it's just uhm.." he tried to reason out but was cut off by Kikumaru.

"Oh Oishi's fall in love at first sight." Kikumaru teased to Oishi who was now blushing furiously.

"Saa you don't have to worry after all it seems that all of us think the same way too." Fuji said as he chuckled. Well who wouldn't be? The girl was indeed beautiful, mysteriously beautiful. He won't deny that. There's about her that will attract you just by looking at her. He can see that his teammates also felt it as he looked at them one by one. As his eyes stopped to Tezuka, his usual smile became wider. Despite of his usual stoic appearance, worry and concern filled his eyes. Well, that's understandable but there is something more that flickered on his eyes. Though it was just a fraction of second, Fuji's cerulean eyes managed to notice it. And he chuckled once more.

"Ah. Things will be more interesting now wasn't it? I can't wait for you to wake up princess."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tenenenenen. It was done. A round of applause to myself. Hahaha I'm glad that I was able to write this chappie despite of having a writer's block (and of course to I'm glad to find my draft). So how was it? I've been thinking about pairing Chrome with the regulars. I like her to be paired with Tezuka or Fuji. I like Ryoma too. What do you think? Will it be alright? So far it still not finalized even I have already started it. I will be accepting any suggestion for who do you want to be Chrome's partner. Just review if you like. XD
> 
> I know it wasn't that great but please READ and REVIEW minna. I'll really appreciate that. Lovelots.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And finally the princess awakened...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciaossu! I'm back! Hihi.. Sorry for the long wait. Well, been so busy. Really sooooooo busy. BTW THANK YOU VERY MUCH. Hope I can satisfy your reader's interest.  
> WARNING: This chapter was poorly written. Lots of mistakes and errors. Not been able to edit it. Thank you. T_T
> 
> Katekyo Hitman Reborn and Prince of Tennis is not mine 'kay?
> 
> Read and Review. Sankyuu (~chuu)

"Yes it's true! A girl suddenly appeared in the court and we all like gaping like a fish!" Horio blabbered early in the morning as he told the incident happened yesterday to Tomoka and Sakuno. About a certain girl who just appeared out of nowhere.

"But what do you think happened to her? She got some wounds I remember." Katsuo asked recalling the state the girl is in.

"Eeh?! Wounds?!" Tomoka, being a loudmouth shouted.

"Is t-that true?" Sakuno asked worriedly.

"Uhm. But senpaitachi already brought her to the hospital yesterday together with Ryuuzaki-sensei," Kachiro said.

"So how is she now?" Tomoka asked to Horio.

"We don't know. We are not with them yesterday." Horio answered. "Hey Ryoma you're there yesterday right? So how is the girl?"

"Ah. The doctor said she's okay now'' Ryoma answered indifferently as usual.

"Yokatta" Sakuno softly muttered. Despite not seeing the girl, hearing her condition she can't help but to worry.

"The senpais will visit her again right? Why don't we come too?" Kachiro suggested which earned a nod from them.

"Is it alright Ryoma?"Katsuo turned to the prodigy.

"I think its okay. Do what you like." Ryoma answered. By on by the bell rings and their teacher arrived. They start the class with the same routine as usual. (And the author will timeskip coz she don't know what to write xD)

The Seigaku regulars were preparing to visit the girl again. Since they finished early, everyone decided and even Coach Ryuuzaki come to visit the girl again. Oishi brought some fruits since he knew this will happen. They was about to leave when the Ichinen trio together with Sakuno and Tomoka requested to let them visit the girl too which the team agreed.

As they arrived at the hospital, Coach Ryuuzaki left them to look for the doctor who was assigned to the girl. The team walks where the girl's room is and entered to which they found out that she is still sleeping. Tomoka and Sakuno were awed with the girl's appearance.

"So pretty…" Sakuno suddenly muttered by which Tomoka nodded.

"She looked like a doll." Tomoka commented. "But why does she wearing an eye patch?"

"She already has that since then. The doctor just decided not to remove it for whatever the reason is."

"What do you think happened as to why she has eye patch?" Katsuo asked wondering. After all, a teenager who was seems to be at the same age like them wearing an eye patch is not normal.

"Maybe she got a serious accident before?" Kachiro said.

"Or maybe someone kidnapped her then tortured her?" Momo piped in which the thought made a certain viper's eyebrow twitch.

"Hissss. You're exaggerating. That only happens on drama. You watched too much drama that's why." Kaido scoffed.

"What did you say Mamushi?!"

"You heard me"

Momo and Kaido continued bickering which ended up into a small verbal fight. And as the mother hen of the team, Oishi tries to stop them which failed. The two continued quarreling until Tezuka spoke thus silencing them. While they are busy watching, Sakuno noticed a single petal fell on the girl's purple hair. She was about to get it when the girl slowly open her eyes revealing a beautiful pair of violet pool. And this surprised Sakuno who suddenly squeaked and earned the attention of everyone in the room.

"Sakuno what's wrong?" Tomoka asked her bestfriend.

"Eto… It's just… uhm.. the girl.." Sakuno stammered as she keeps glancing on the girl's direction. They all looked at the girl and found out that she's already awake.

Despite of the fact that the girl was already awake, she didn't show any sign that she noticed them. It seems that she's in a deep thought by the way her dainty brows burrows. This gave them chance to observe her especially Fuji. She's really beautiful despite of the eye patch. Her eye, everything about her spoke innocence (a/n: oh if you only knew). Suddenly, panic stricken her face and as she was about to stand up, Fuji who was coincidentally near to her stopped her. To say that Syusuke Fuji was mesmerized is an understatement. Especially now that he got a chance to look at her nearly. 'Ah… Indeed she is beautiful.'

Chrome's POV

The first thing Chrome noticed was the smell of the hospital. And she knew she was in one. But how did she get here? She opened her eyes and what greeted her was a girl's squeak. And as her senses fully back, she panicked realizing where she really is and was about to stand up when a pair of lean hands stopped her.

"Don't move too much. You are still not yet fully healed." A silky yet masculine voice said. Chrome snapped her head toward the person and saw two pools of cerulean blue.

"Who… are you?" She asked with her soft and gentle voice. "Where am I?"

"We are students from Seishun Gakuen, the school where we found you. You are in Seishun hospital" Tezuka, being the captain answered her question.

"I am in Japan?" the girl whispered incredulously. Though Tezuka didn't react, he had heard what the girl whispered. Why does she look confused hearing that she's still in Japan? It seems that it was not only him who heard her but also Ryoma. He was about to ask when Coach Ryuuzaki accompanied by the doctor entered.

"Oh you are awake now." The doctor said seeing the girl. "How's your feeling?"

"I'm.. fine.." the girl timidly answered.

"I'm sorry but we have to question you so would you answer?" the doctor asked again which she nodded. "What is your name? Where did you get your injuries? What happened?"

Chrome was having an argument on her head as the doctor keep on questioning. Though she was still confuse as to why she's in Japan, she still have another problem lies ahead. How and what to answer on the questions. 'What should I say? I… can't just tell them that I'm supposed to be in Italy fighting that actually I am a Mafioso right? They probably not believe me.. And I don't want to endanger Bossu and the others and also these people. What should I do? Help me.. Mukuro-sama'

They wait for the girl to answer which seems to be thinking deeply. Minutes had passed and she still hasn't answered the question. They almost thought that she lost her memories until she started talking.

"I'm… Chro-Nagi.. uhm.. Nagi Sawada. My family.. Uhm We just came back from Italy when our car got into an accident.. I got separated.. I just woke up alone so I decided to search for them. I walk and walk until I.. got into your school." Chrome answered while letting her fringes of hair hide her face. 'I'm sorry.. I'm sorry' she kept chanting on her mind.

"Oh poor you. "I've heard news about three car accidents. Maybe one of those was about you. Do you have any relative here or a place to stay?" Coach Ryuuzaki asked her eyes softening. Hearing the question Chrome eyes widened. She hasn't thought about it. She had no place to stay and Kokuyo is very from here. She doesn't have money with her too. Seriously, what predicament she was in.

"Based on your reaction you don't have a place to stay. Well then, we will talk about where you are going to stay for awhile. So for now just rest okay? A day or two you can be discharge. " Coach Ryuuzaki said.

"Ah but.." Chrome was about to disagree but she was cut off.

"It's okay.. It's bad to just leave you. Don't worry about it. Besides we are willing to help you" Oishi said to her.

"Yeah! You can count on us. So if you got problem or need something you can call us." Kikumaru butt in.

"A..arigato."

"We had to leave now. We'll visit again Nagi-san. Take care." Coach Ryuuzaki bid farewell to the young girl and the team left the room. But before leaving, Fuji looked once more at the girl who seems to be crying with her head hung low before finally leaving the room. He didn't notice the word the girl said as well as the faint mist that slowly appearing in the whole room, a violet colored mist.

"Gomenasai…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it! Chrome was finally awake. Whew. Oh by the way sorry for her lame excuse. I can't think of a better one and wait don't kill me please _. But if you are wondering why in the world they believed her excuse well, the answer is the MIST on the last part. You know what I mean.. :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back minna! Yes yes yes I know I took a long time again in updating. I beg for your forgiveness. Ahuhuhu. Can't keep up with the schedule, deadline, studies and I got hooked up with Bungou Stray Dogs, Nisekoi, Tokyo Ghoul:re and moreeeeee. xD Teeheee. Soooooo… Sorry for any mistakes. This story was not carefully edited. It is also unbeta-ed. Lot of OOCness, confusing narration, POV and change setting that might confuse you.
> 
> Prince of Tennis and Katekyo Hitman Reborn is not mine and will never be mine.
> 
> Read and Review.
> 
> Thank you!

 

Chapter IV

 

The sun shone brightly outside indicating that night has come to an end. Its rays peeked throughout the window and tickles Nagi's face as her eye flutter open. Seeing the same white painted walls she had seen yesterday, Nagi sighed. She slowly sat up and walked towards the open windowsill.

"I wonder if Mukuro-sama okay? Is everyone okay? Is Boss is okay?..'' Nagi asked to herself. She tried to contact them but failed to do. It seems that the link she had was cut off. "I guess I have to stroll to lessen my worries." And with that, she left her room.

 

**_In Italy, Vongola Mansion…_ **

"Mukuro! Have you contacted her?!" The worried sky asked their mist guardian who was like him, had a very worried look on his face.

"I did.. but it was only for a while" Mukuro answered as he slouch on the couch because of tiredness.

"So it means?" Tsuna asked again.

"Yes.. Nagi..Chrome is alive."

"Thanks God." Tsuna sighed and almost fell on his knees. He was so glad that Chrome is alive. The others also sigh in relief as they heard the news and even the ever since quiet Kyoya Hibari who just stand and listen sighed.

"But where is she?" Ryohei asked, for once is serious and his ever favorite tagline was forgotten.

"That's.. I don't know.. I was about to find her location through our conversation when suddenly it was cut off and I can't contact her anymore." Mukuro truthfully answered as his head was now hanged low. "It's either someone cut off the link or.."

"Or she's not in our world." Gokudera thoughtfully said that got everyone silent.

"Maa maa, at least we now know she's alive. We must find her first before the enemies know." Yamamoto broke the silence.

"Yes Baseball freak is right. For now let's find a way to find Chrome's location." Gokudera said.

"And for that, we will need aid.." Tsuna firmly said as he straightens his back and started to walk away. "Let's go to the Varia. Mammon will be a great help in locating Chrome."

 

**_Back at the hospital…_ **

"You are getting better, Mr. Yukimura" a doctor on his mid 40s said to a young lad with navy blue chin-length wavy hair.

"I'm glad to hear that doctor." Yukimura spoke. Today was his once a week check up at the Seishun Hospital since this hospital is one of the elite and privileged one. "I'll be leaving now. Ah by the way, is the rooftop garden still there?"

"Oh yes. I remember, you love that sort of thing. Yes, it still there. Free to visit it." As soon as the doctor said, Yukimura bowed and proceeded to the rooftop. It was his favorite spot like at the hospital where he was admitted. Both had mini garden with various flowers on it. Arriving at the doorstep, he entered. There he noticed a girl with long indigo hair standing in front of a flowerbed. The girl turned her head slightly as a yellow butterfly perch on her shoulder. It was beautiful. The scene was so beautiful that he want to paint it. Too bad he didn't bring his painting tools. Feeling that he had been staring for a long time, Yukimura decided to make his presence known.

"Konnichiwa" He greeted which the girl got surprised and slightly jumped. She turned her head towards him and Yukimura was stunned as he had seen the eye patch on her left eye.

"Uhm.. Ano.." the girl muttered that brought him out of trance.

"Sorry..Did I surprise you?"

"N-no.. It's okay." She replied then turned back to the flowerbed.

"Ah ranunculus. Aren't they beautiful?" Yukimura said as he saw the flowers when he approached the girl. "Ranunculus symbolizes radiant charm. It conveys a message that you are radiant with charm or you are attractive." He added eyeing the said flower.

The girl just silently listened as her eyes keep on staring at the flowers on her front. She was strolling until she arrived here at the rooftop and the first thing that caught her attention was these flowers. These flowers that strongly reminded her of someone and she can't help but be sad.

Seeing how she stared at the flower, Yukimura decided to pick one and hand it to her since he will only be picking one and there's nothing wrong with that right?. After all, it is only one not a bouquet.

"Here.." he said offering the ranunculus with his gentle smile which got bigger when the girl gets the flower. She brought the flower closer to her, looking at it intently as a small yet sad smile grace her lips. And Yukimura wondered.  _'The smile was small but nevertheless was beautiful but why is it sad?'_  Yukimura thought as he silently watch the girl beside him the once gentle smile turned into a frown at the sight of her sad smile. He was about to speak when the door suddenly opened and a series of "Buchou/Yukimura" was heard. There, entering was no other than the Rikkaidai team.

"Buchou! How the checkup?" the as always loud Akaya Kirihaya asked.

"It's fine Akaya." Yukimura answered back.

"So, what did the doctor tell you?" Marui Bunta piped in as all of them started to crowd round him.

"I'm getting better. Hopefully, I'll be in my best form soon." Yukimura answered

"Eto.." the girl muttered. "I think I'm going.. T-thank you" she said bowing then run away from the team. And after a couple of seconds she already disappeared. Everyone in the rooftop blinked.

"Who…is that girl?" Kirihaya was the one who asked.

"Ah..I just met her here. She's one of the patients, I think." Yukimura answered as he chuckled remembering his encounter with her, he can't helped but smile.  _'Ah how many times did I smile today?'_ he mused.

"You seams in a good mood." Sanada Genichirou stated as if it was a fact (well it is indeed a fact).

"Hmmm. Well, It's just I saw a flower..a rare and beautiful flower.." Yukimura thoughtfully responded.

Nagi was perplexed. For a second time around she was surrounded by people and she once again panicked. Before she could faint, she decided to left the rooftop and go back to her room. She just arrived when the doctor together with the same woman yesterday entered. What was her name again? Ah..yes…Ryuuzaki, Ryuuzaki-sensei.

"How are you Ms. Sawada?" The doctor asked her while writing some notes on his clipboard.

"I'm..feeling better." Nagi responded shyly.

"That's good. Since starting today you are going to be discharged." The doctor beamed. "And Ryuuzaki-sensei here had come to fetch you." He pointed at the woman who smiled.

"As what we said yesterday, we will be in charge of you until we contacted your relatives. Until then, you are going to enter Seishun Gakuen and stay with one of my student's place." Coach Ryuuzaki said to her. "I already asked him and his family for permission and already agreed."

Nagi was in state of surprise on what she had heard. They… they will take care of her? They didn't even know her! No…She doesn't want to burden them; these people she barely or didn't even know but was kind enough to help her. "But.." She was about to refuse when she as cut off.

"No buts.. It's our decision. Don't worry he's kind. And if you have any problem, you can ask him. Saa, come in now and introduced yourself."

"Yes.." the person answered behind the door and a tall brunette entered the room. "We meet again. I'm Syusuke Fuji. I will be the one in charge of you. Let's get along ne Ms. Nagi." And he smiled.

 


End file.
